Final Fantasy: World Warp
by Ranma
Summary: Where did all the Moogles fron FF3/6 go? This fic explains it all.


**Final Fantasy: World Warp**

**Chapter 1**

It was done.Kefka was defeated.The world was saved.The waters had finally receded after the arcane influence of the 3 Goddesses of Magic had been removed.The Espers had "revived" from their Magicite seals and returned home.Magic was once again gone from the world.Unfortunately, so was Mog's tribe.No one knew where they went.

Mog had searched everywhere for them, from the icy mountains of Narshe to the dark caves of Mount Zozo, from the once magical city of Thalamassa to the judicial city of Jidor.Sad and dejected, he returned to his home cave.Entering, he tripped over a small stone slab.On this slab was written in very poor writing,

-------------------------------------

|KUPPO,|

|We've taken your friends.|

|Come to the Northern Island or I|

|will take their lives from your|

|hands.|

|The Migimus|

-------------------------------------

"Kuppo!" Mog Exclaimed.Migimus was the Moogle word for Outcast, and only one Moogle had received that title in the last thousand years.Mogog.Mogs older brother and former Moogle First.He had been cast out twenty years earlier by the Moogle Council for tyrannical actions endangering the tribe.Mog ran up the stairs and across the bridge to the old Returners house where Terra now lived.He went out back to the shrine she had built in General Leos honor.Kneeling in front of the shrine was a green-haired woman who hoped her emotions would speed her message to the deceased.

"Oh, Leo.I wish you could tell me what you had to say, and we could be together."

"Kuppo!" Mog interrupted."I need your help!"

Terra looked up in surprise."Mog!Did you find your tribe yet?"

"Yes, Kuppo, but that's the problem.They've been Moogle-napped!"

"What?Where have they been taken?"

"The letter says to the Northern Island, Kuppo!"

"Edgar should have a ship to take us there."

"Kuppo.Let's go."

So they set out for the technological castle of Figaro.The short trip was rather dull except for the feeling that they were being watched.As they approached the castle, a guard stopped them with a quick "Halt!Who goes there?"

"Terra and Mog from Narshe," answered Terra."We're here to see King Edgar."

"Very well.GUARDS!ARREST THESE TWO!"At this prompting, two soldiers ran up and handcuffed the two visitors and took them downstairs to the castle jail.

"No!Sir!You're mistaken!Were not criminals!Just let us see King Edgar!He can tell you!"But Terra received no answer other than a curt "Shut-up!" from the cell guard.

It wasn't until the next morning that Edgar came down to see them."I'm sorry for my soldiers impertinence," he said as the door was unlocked."There have been reports of a Moogle and a woman with green hair terrorizing towns and cities.They mistook you for them."

"It's ok, Kuppo," Mog replied."I think I know where my tribe is!"Mog gave the tablet to Edgar, who just looked at it puzzlingly.

"Umm… I don't read Moogle."Mog took back the tablet and translated it for them."Well, there isn't much we can do about it tonight.GUARDS!Show our guests to their rooms.I have much to do before tomorrow."

The next morning Mog awoke to a frightful yet beautiful sound.Daryl's airship.Setzers actually.

"Kuppo!" Mog said groggily."What's going on?"Mog went outside to see the ships immense form floating over Figaro castle and extending a ladder down to him.Looking around and seeing no one going for the ladder, so he decided to hop on for the ride.As he was pulled up onto the deck, he saw his friends aboard.Terra was already there with Edgar.The silver-maned captain, Setzer, was at the wheel.Locke, the self-proclaimed Treasure Hunter and Celes, his new wife and former Magi-tek Knight helped Mog to his paws.

"Kupapo!Everyone's here to help?"

"I wanted to have the Falcon 2 remodeled," Setzer replied, "so I hired Figaros best engineers to do it."

"You mean you won a bet, don't you?" Locke interjected.

"We were on a honeymoon Chocobo ride when we saw you two coming here," Celes said, ignoring the staring contest her husband and former suitor were engaged in.Some wounds never heal."We figured something was up, so we followed you to see if we could help.When you didn't come out we went to see Edgar to find out what happened, and here we are."

"We have to get to the Northern Island, Kuppo.How long until we get there?" Mog asked.

"We're there now," Setzer said, "but I can't land the airship.You'll have to use the ladder."

"No problem, Kuppo.Thanks for your help."

"Enough talking," Edgar said."Let's go!"

On the island below, a large Moogle with 1 eye came out of a hut to see the ladder drop from the airship."Firma," he yelled."They're finally here, KUPPO!"

A green-haired woman whose age was starting to show came out and put her arms around the Moogle."Soon, my love," she whispered seductively into his ear."Soon we'll have our revenge!"

Edgar got off of the ladder and joined the rest of the group, leaving only Setzer and his crew aboard."On the way down I saw a little hut," he said."Why don't we start there?"No one had a better idea, so they started off towards the hut.

"Is our secret weapon ready yet, my sweet?"

"Yes, KUPPO.Altima mk 2 online and fully charged"

As the party approached the hut, Firma came out and yelled "Now Mogog, my love.Use the Altima!"

"Who are you?" asked Terra, stepping forward."Why are you doing this?"

"You don't remember me?"Terra just shook her head."You killed my family.My husband and son were Imperial soldiers at the garrison you obliterated, near Vector.My father died of a heart attack when he found out.Now Mogog's all I have left!"

Mog leaped to Terra's side and drew his pike.

"KUPPO!" Mogog yelled out as the cannon's mechanism slid into place."Get down my Firma!"

The cannon started glowing and exploded in a ball of light too bright to stand as darkness began to swim like goldfish in their heads.

End of chapter 1


End file.
